


Daddy Issues

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Damn daddy issues





	Daddy Issues

It was late when Merlin let himself into the flat, weighed down with a six pack of beer and Thai take out.

  
He sighed as he deposited the bags on the kitchen counter when strange music caught his ear. He followed the swell of violins into the living room, where he found Arthur sitting on the couch.

Watching Field of Dreams.

And balling his eyes out.

Merlin, in an impressive show of eloquence, said "And this?"

Arthur did not seem to hear him and continued to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks, while keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

Merlin didn't quite understand what was going on and decided a beer would help put it all into perspective. He quickly returned from the kitchen with a beer in each fist, and gingerly sat down next to Arthur.

The credits began to roll as Merlin handed Arthur a beer.

Artur nodded his thanks and took a long swig from the bottle. He then huffed a laugh.

"Sodding daddy issues," he muttered and wiped the last dampness from his face.

Merlin pointed his beer bottle at the DVD stack. "Put on An American Tail and then we can compare daddy issues."

With a laugh, Arthur smacked a kiss onto Merlin's cheek and swopped out the DVDs.

Daddy issues indeed.


End file.
